hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Minamoto
Yuki Minamoto (水本有希, Mizumoto Yuki) is a student from the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities, and a member of the Emitter's Tower. He is also the older brother of Riu Minamoto, and the roommate of Mamoru. Appearance Despite being male, Yuki was raised as a girl, even being given a feminine name, and as such also has much more effeminate features. Having an effeminate build and skin described as 'deathly pale', Yuki has incredibly messy hair that reaches his waist, which is white with purple highlights, along with a noticeably large ahoge. He has eyebags under his cyan eyes, and is often seen with a blank expression on his face. As a student and member of the Emitters' Tower, Yuki most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with a black skirt, alongside long black robes with a yellow hoodie and necktie, the latter which is usually covered up by a yellow scarf. He also wears dark brown dress shoes with bright purple stockings. During Emitter Kritch matches or training, when he actually decides to turn up, Yuki wears the Kritch uniform, which is made of a short-sleeved yellow shirt, black shorts and soccer shoes, along with socks with yellow and black horizontal stripes. In his own free time, he wears a traditional light brown Japanese hakamashita with a dark brown hakama, the same yellow scarf he wears with his uniform, purple stockings, and black dress shoes. Personality Yuki is known in the school for being incredibly quiet. Besides his roommates or in classes, barely anyone ever hears him speak, and as such he has come to be mockingly known as a walking corpse, due to his also unusually pale skin and eyebags. As such, he is a loner, and spends almost all of his time sitting quietly by himself, often ignoring any and all interactions people try to have with him, which also leads to him having no friends. Many people have never heard him speak once, and as such some believe him to be mute. Some even think of Yuki as a delinquent, as he has been known to just not attend classes or Kritch Matches when he doesn't feel like it, often to the annoyance of others around him. However, he has once simply responded to this by saying "What's the point in going if I'm not going to try? It's better for everyone if I just stay in my room." He has also been shown to be somewhat clumsy, often tripping over or dropping things, sometimes even getting hit in the head by something like a ball due to not paying attention to where he's going. Because of this he often gets himself injured, and can sometimes be seen with bandages, usually on his face. The worst he's ever had was a broken arm from getting hit by a car, after walking out into the road when not paying attention. Some people feel pity for him because of this, yet any attempts to help him are met with silence. Background Yuki was born into a small family in an unknown country, to two unnamed parents. While not much is known about Yuki's past, one thing that is known is that his parents wanted a daughter, and not a son. As such, they were raised as a female, even growing up to have effeminate features, and was forced to wear girls' clothing. Because of this, Yuki has gotten used to people referring to him as a female, not even bothering to correct them, save for a few people who know about his actual gender. He has a younger brother, Riu, who is a year younger than him, being 15 years old, yet it is believed that they raised them as a boy, since they already 'had a daughter'. Not much else is known about Yuki or his brother's past. Plot Yuki makes his first appearance in the Athelney AU sat by himself, playing a game on his phone with one hand, having a broken arm due to a recent car accident. He doesn't say much, not being used to the newcomers, (Fuyuki, Pitou, Haruka, Fusako, etc), although even if he was used to them he most likely still wouldn't have spoken. Equipment * Handheld '''Video Game Console: '''More so being a weapon against himself, Yuki has been known to hit himself with the console out of frustration when playing on it, however has also thrown it instead when annoyed, sometimes having accidentally hit people with it. While not being an actual weapon or used as one on purpose, the thing apparently still hurts when Yuki throws it. Abilities & Powers As a student at Athelney, Yuki can likely already use Nen, however to what degree is unknown, as he has never been shown using it, nor has he been shown to have any Nen abilities yet. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Yuki's physical appearance resembles that of Malvina, another student at the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities, in the Manipulator's Tower * Similarly to Milluki Zoldyck, it is believed Yuki is an 'otaku', spending a lot of time playing video games and watching things like anime